Convergence
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Spike and Buffy face old friends and enemies in this sequel to Chance and Hope.  Buffy and Spike's tentative friendship faces new obstacles.  Can they solve the mystery of the disappearence of a young man and face their own and shared demons. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to Chance and Hope. It is going to be a little different those stories though as there are going to be more characters and it is going to have some plot. Never fear though apart from his prologue it will be mostly told from a Spike and Buffy's point of view but it will have other characters. I may have to change the name as again I am not happy with it.**

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognise belongs to Joss Whedon and co. I don't own them and I just take them for walk.**

**Author's note: In case you do not remember the character Gwen featured in this story, she was in the Season Three episode of Angel "Dad" and was the woman who was in the "Files and Records" department. There was also another more prominent character named Gwen Raiden but it is the first one that I am mentioning it.**

**Convergence**

**Prologue**

It had been over a month since Angel and his gang had defeated Wolfram and Hart and ruined Gwen's life. Since the firm had fallen she had not heard from the company except to hear that they would consider her for a position if a vacancy opened up. She was not holding her breath though. Gwen was insulted. What did a half demon have to do anyway to secure a job. She had been indispensible to the firm as the link to all of their files. Once the Los Angeles branch was destroyed the link she had with all the files was terminated but she retained much of the information. She had plenty of money left from her lucrative pay package but she had become accustomed to a certain level of opulence that would not be sustainable if she did not get a well paid job soon. She left out a sigh as she opened the front door to her penthouse. Standing in the middle of her living room were three suited men. She managed to stifle a scream of shock before she regained her composure and reached for the door handle. The stockiest of the three was too fast however and grabbed her hand.

"Now we want to play nice" he said in a non threatening manner as if he was trying to put her at ease. She was not convinced however. The man ushered her over to the sofa and motioned for her to sit down opposite his colleagues. Working at the law firm had taught her how to read people. She took the opportunity for the first time to really examine her "guests". The stocky man was clearly the brawn while the silver haired man with the impeccably neat suit had to be the leader of the outfit and the younger looking bespectacled man his lackey.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"We know you worked for Wolfram and Hart and we would like to offer you a position" the silver haired man said, "You would be handsomely paid of course."

"What makes you think I would be interested?" she snapped, "you broke into my flat after all!"

"We can offer you a job that will pay as well as your last job" the man explained, "We need information and we hear you have it in spades. Your expertise and information would be invaluable to us and you need a job in order to continue living in a place like this. It would be a mutually beneficial agreement."

Gwen simply shrugged in response. The man sighed. Clearly flattery was getting him nowhere or reason for that matter. It was time to try a new tack.

"We can also an opportunity to take some vengeance on a mutual enemy" he offered with a knowing smirk.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Angel!" the man spat, "He thinks he owns the city."

"Why do you think I would be useful?" she asked.

"You used to work for him and considering your position you must have a lot of dirt on him. So are you interested?."

"Yes. Tell me more!" she replied smiling for the first time that evening.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter One

**Author's note: It is possible to read this fic without having read the previous stories Chance and Hope however there a few things that you need to know. This also goes for those who have read them but need their mind to be refreshed. It has been a long time coming so I apologise. Xander bumped in Spike and convinced him that Buffy missed him. Spike turned up on Buffy's door and she eventually forgave him. She admitted to having feelings for him but they decided to try being friends and see where it takes them. **

**Chapter One**

The last couple of days had been like an emotional rollercoaster for Buffy Summers. Right now everything was good. Spike was back in her life again and there was rightness about that. Buffy smiled at her reflection and turned to leave the bathroom with the grin still on her face. She almost bumped into her sister in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Buffy's in love" Dawn whispered in sing-song voice.

"Shut up" Buffy reproved her younger sister, "Spike and I are just good friends." She was still smiling broadly however and "for now" she added in her head.

"Sure yeah and I am the Queen of England" Dawn scoffed.

Buffy shook her head laughing at her sister's childish antics.

"So tell me. So what's with the snugglies if you two are just friends then?"

Dawn had her but Buffy was not about to give in.

"I can't help it if Spike's flirtable" she protested "and comfortable" she added as she thought of the previous evening spent with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

Dawn seemed to grin even wider if possible and it was then that the slayer felt the unique tingle that signalled Spike's presence.

"Talking about me, girls" he leered and she turned bright red.

"Conceited much" Dawn replied in a teasing tone.

Spike looked fondly at his two favourite women and was struck by the domesticity of the scene. He may have lived in the basement that last year in Sunnydale but this was a whole new level of intimacy. Back then there had been dozens of girls not to mention the ever constant presence of the Scoobies. This may not be his home but he felt at home for the first time since he had been a human really. He knew it was silly and nancyboy-ish but it was how he felt and he did not deserve one whit of it.

"I have a hot date planned, kids, so you will have to excuse me. I need to get ready" Dawn said heading for the bathroom.

"Ooh! Who's the lucky guy?"

"What! Who's the fucking wanker?"

Buffy and Spike spoke almost simultaneously as Dawn shut the door on her would be interrogators. They could hear Dawn laughing behind the door. It opened and she popped her head out.

"His name is Thomas" she said, "Yes he is lucky and no he is not wanker. Now go away and leave me get ready in peace."

Buffy giggled as Spike still looked furious and pulled him into the living room.

"What do you know about this Thomas bloke?" he asked eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Look Spike Dawn's a big girl. I think she can handle a date and you are not going scaring away the first bit of fun she has had in a while"

Spike just growled something incoherently. Buffy rolled her eyes at his sulking as he paced the living room floor. It was rather sweet that he was being protective but Dawn would not thank him for it. Buffy was trying to think of something to distract Spike before he decided to stalk Dawn and her date when the doorbell rang.

"Is that him?" he asked as Buffy opened her door only to find Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenberg standing there looking sheepish. Buffy was feeling quite optimistic and despite her outburst the day before she was delighted to see her watcher and one of her best friends. Buffy let them in the door as Spike watched from the corner.

"Spike" Giles acknowledged cooly once he spotted him which was expected. Spike returned the gaze and replied frostily "Watcher!"

Willow regarded him warmly however and to his astonishment hugged him tight.

"I am glad you are back" she said sincerily.

"Good to see you too Red" he replied still a little taken aback at the gesture.

"Buffy I am sorry if I was a little tactless yesterday" Giles said quietly, "I know things have strained between us of late but I have only ever done what I thought was best."

Spike snorted but other three ignored him.

"I know that, Giles but I am an adult and I would appreciate it if you would let me make my own decisions. I am sick of people deciding what is best for me and that goes for you too Mr I Will Not Even Bother Letting You Know I Survived Burning To A Crisp."

Both men quailed under the ire of Buffy.

"I think they are sufficiently scolded" Willow pointed out.

Buffy tried hard not to smile.

"I guess if I can forgive this dumbass then I can forgive you too" Buffy declared.

Giles smiled in relief and was quickly swallowed in a warm embrace.

"I hate fighting with you Giles even if you are a dumbass sometimes" Buffy mumbled.

"I really wish you would not use that word" Giles complained, "You Americans have a knack of abusing the English language."

"You have got that right, Rupert" Spike agreed. Buffy shrugged and turned to hug Willow as Giles headed in Spike's direction

"Spike, a word if you please" Giles asked quietly.

"I don't please but I will give you one anyway"

"Hurt her again and I will finish what Wood and I started" Giles said menacingly.

"Would not expect anything less, Rupert" Spike replied much to Giles' surprise.

Giles did not know what to say.

"How about we play nice for Buffy's sake, old man." Spike proposed, "We do not have to like each other just tolerate each other."

Spike held out his hand but Giles just looked at it. He was about to withdraw it when Giles' warm hand met his cold one and they came to an understanding.

The rest of the day passed quite happily and without incident. Dawn managed to sneak out on her date with Spike none the wiser. Buffy was relieved to have made her peace with the man that was better father figure to her than her real one had ever been. Spike for his part was just happy to see her in such good spirits. It was still too bright for Spike to head out and Buffy was complaining about the lack of quality on television.

"How about a game of cards?" Spike suggested.

"No way! You cheat!" she said shooting his suggestion down

"I do not" he protested and she simply looked incredulous.

"Yes I do" he conceded "but how about I teach Miss Goody Two Shoes to cheat."

"Hey I can be bad too!" she protested causing to Spike to roar with laughter.

Just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller id before he picked it up.

"Bloody hell" he cursed, "meant to call the ponce earlier".

He had forgotten to return the phone call he had received from LA the previous day what with all the events of the day. He excused himself to take the call in another room.

"This had better be important Captain Forehead" Spike said, not happy that his time with Buffy was being interrupted.

"Yes it is damn important!" Angel snapped, "Where the hell have you been and why haven't you returned Illyria's call?"

"Been busy" Spike answered being deliberately elusive.

"Alcohol, sex and blood! That is all you ever think about!" Angel said snidely.

"And you don't?" Spike retorted.

"It's Connor!" Angel blurted out.

Spike could tell it was something bad by Angel's tone. He had grown quite fond of Angel Junior when they were working together in the aftermath of the LA's relocation to a hell dimension.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He is missing." Angel said in a dead voice, "He was last seen being bundled into a van and I am worried. I need your help"

Spike knew it was serious when his grand sire was asking him for help.

"I will get back as soon as I can" he promised, "We will get him back Angel."

To be continued...

So what did you think? Please let me know. The hint was there in the last fic that something was not quite right with Illyria's phone call.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Angel. Anything that you recognise is not mine but borrowed for the purpose of playing in my little dollhouse.**

**Chapter Two**

Spike's mind was going a mile a minute. What the hell had happened Connor? Where was he? Was he even still alive? He had to get back to Los Angeles but how to break it to Buffy when he had only been back in her life for such a brief time. His two girls were playing fish and despite the seriousness of his thoughts he was unable to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Amateurs" he scoffed, "You know I never understood the point of that game. I mean if you want to go fish you go fishing. Poker now that is a card game".

Dawn snorted with laughter and Buffy smiled. Spike would be happy just to sit there and watch them all day but there were things that needed to be done.

"What is wrong?" Buffy asked noticing the look on his face.

"It's Connor, Angel's kid!" he explained, "He's missing and I need to get back to Los Angeles to help find him."

Despite the circumstances Buffy felt an irrational pang of jealousy that he would rush away from her to go to Angel. Rationality quickly caught up with her.

"I want to come with you" Buffy said, "I want to help."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, pet."

"I can help. I can access resources that you don't have."

"Point taken, love" he conceded. Besides he really would be glad to not have to be separated from her so soon.

Buffy was right of course and her contacts got them a flight later that day. A few hours later, Buffy and Spike disembarked the plane in good spirits. They had received first class treatment again down to Buffy's contacts and special provisions had been made for Spike. Their lighter mood shifted as they remembered the reason for the journey. It was in the Arrivals lobby that they saw the grim face of Angel. He looked awful. He obviously had not been getting enough sleep. Buffy hugged Angel tightly. Spike scowled in the background. When Buffy pulled away from Angel she spotted a woman with blue hair attired in a cat suit. She guessed that this must be Illyria. Both women looked each other up and down. Buffy decided that she did not like her. This was the woman that had called Spike " her pet" and Buffy really did not like to think what that could mean.

"This is the famous Buffy Summers?" Illyria asked incredulously and when Spike and Angel simply nodded in response she turned to Buffy.

"You are a lot smaller than I expected" the god king said with the look that clearly said that the slayer did not come up to scratch. Buffy bristled at that. It was official she hated her now. .

"Oh I am a hell of lot stronger than you think I am!" Buffy responded indignantly. A bemused Spike put his hand on her shoulder. She shook his hand off.

"You wish to fight me!" Illyria remarked clearly not intimidated in the slightest with a prospective tussle with a slayer, "A tiny woman with superpowers is no match for Illyria God King!"

Buffy could tell that Spike was amused and this only increased to irritate her further.

"Now is not the time love" he whispered in her ear and she felt like a total bitch as she realised that this was the last thing that Angel needed. Angel was walking ahead of them now and Buffy gave Spike an apologetic smile and quickened her pace in order to catch up to Angel.

"Sorry" she said, "for that and for Connor as well!"

He did not speak just nodded. He looked so broken. She had never seen him look so lost or desolate before. She did not know what to say so she settled for just matching his long strides and following him to the car park. Spike and Illyria followed on behind. Buffy could not help but feel a little satisfied when she caught Spike's eyes following her intently even though he was talking animatedly with Illyria. She still had it even where was a super hot god in a catsuit around. Sleazy bitch calling Spike pet! From what Spike had told her Illyria was not human so she could slay her but she guessed now would not be a good time with disappearance of Connor to solve. Maybe later.

Once they arrived at Angel's office he filled them in on the events. There had been a number of disappearances in the demon world in recent months.

"Initially I thought that there were turf wars between different demon factions but it soon became clear that seemed to be no definitive pattern" Angel explained, "In some cases there could have been weeks of planning and others seemed like chance abductions. In all cases they have disappeared without a trace. No bodies were found and there are very little clues to lead us anywhere."

Buffy swore and Spike chuckled appreciatively. She glared at him.

"Boy has a point." Angel said with a weak smile, "You never swear. Spike obviously rubbing off on you!"

Spike leered at her wickedly and blushed but refrained from making an inappropriate remark for once. Buffy guessed that Spike was practising restraint considering the situation. It was most unlike Spike. She would file it away as a future bargaining chip. She always found it funny that Spike would do almost anything to save his reputation despite the fact that it had been shot to pieces a long time ago. Her mother had once advised her that a man's ego was a fragile thing and never was that more true than in the case of William the Bloody.

"Have you spoke with any witnesses?" Buffy asked.

"All I know is that there was a big black van that he was bundled into. The witness did say that they looked human but that does not mean anything."

"Could they have been human?" Spike asked and Buffy could see a feral glint in his eyes.

"Could be but it still does not leave us any the wiser" Angel shrugged.

Spike and Buffy looked at each other both coming to the same conclusion.

"The initiative" they whispered in unison.

"Army types. Those were the blokes that stuck that piece of metal in my noggin" Spike explained as Angel looked perplexed.

Spike did not really want to tell what other things that they did to him or what they could be doing to Connor right now. He knew Buffy was thinking the same thing. The silence was deafening.

"I think that we should see if Riley can help us out!" she suggested much to Spike's consternation.

"What?" Spike exploded, "Are you bonkers? That is like inviting the Big Bad Wolf in for tea!"

"I trust him" she answered evenly, "He has never given me reason to believe anything else."

"What about when you found him with two bit vampire whores sucking him!" Spike retorted. Angel really was not in the mood for their bickering when there were much more important matters like Connor to think about but he could not muster the energy to tell them off.

"That was different and well who are you to cast aspersions and make judgements" Buffy snapped.

"I do not trust soldier boy and what the hell do you still have his phone number?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Angel.

"Riley is the best chance we have. He is a good guy if a little misguided. He may not like demons but he would not be involved in kidnapping a human."

Spike and Angel rarely agreed on anything but one thing and one of the few was that they disliked Riley. However if Riley was their only option then Angel would seize it. He needed all the help that he could get.

"Call him" Angel said finally.

"But.." Spike began but was quickly cut off by the two.

"Shut up Spike!" Angel said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Spike shook his head in disbelief at their stupidity. If Riley found out that Dawn was or is a magical key then she would be in danger as well. If they wanted Connor to experiment on then what would they do with a potential key to dimensions? Spike swore he would not let that happen.

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! It makes me happy.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. I wish I did but Joss does not mind me playing with them as long as I put them back in his dollhouse.**

**Authors note: Yay go me! I got this up faster then expected. Enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Chapter Three**

Spike was interrupted in his furious musings by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Angel called and in walked Charles Gunn.

"No news I am afraid, Angel!" he said to a despondent Angel who sighed. It was then Gunn noticed Spike and Buffy.

"Good to see you man" he said embracing Spike like a brother which surprised Buffy. Obviously they were good friends. Buffy had never really thought about Spike having friends before except for Clem of course. Buffy could see that Spike had built himself a life here in Los Angeles and it hurt. Spike could live well enough without her. Her friends did not like him and never had treated him with respect. No wonder he did not tell her he was back. He was respected here. This was quite confusing. Normally Spike was the one on the outside looking in and she was the one who belonged.

"Gonna introduce me to the lovely lady" Gunn said to Spike who immediately obliged.

"Buffy, this is Gunn and Gunn, this is Buffy"

Gunn shook her hand warmly.

"I have to head out" Angel said excusing himself, "Buffy can you make that call right away!"

"Yeah" she replied to his retreating back and quickly excused herself to the two remaining men and followed Angel out the door.

"Angel wait!" she called as he walked away. He stopped but did not turn around.

"We will get him back, Angel, I promise!" she declared as she caught up with him.

"I wish I could truly believe that" Angel said quietly.

"Don't give up!" she said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I am not giving up" he snapped, "You don't understand what it is like. I will never give up."

"Sorry Angel. I did not mean it like that"

"I know, Buffy" he said more softly this time.

Buffy just watched helplessly as he walked out the door. She desperately wanted to make it better for him but there was nothing she could do. She headed back to the room and could hear Gunn and Spike taking amicably. She was about to open the door when the topic of conversation turned to her.

"So that is Buffy, huh?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah that is her, the not so one and only Slayer anymore!"

"She is a hottie" Gunn declared, "I can see what you and Angel see in her. What I can't make out is what she sees in the Fang Brothers."

"Hell if I know what she saw in Captain Forehead but I am a right handsome bastard! What can I say; the girl's got taste."

Buffy laughed and pushed open the door. Spike caught her eye and she knew he had been aware of her presence at the door. She blushed a deep shade of red. Damn vampire. It was not just his vampire senses but he always seemed to see things others did not. Why couldn't he be all non-observey like most men? Gunn was grinning at the blush on her face and Spike was looking smug so Buffy decided that she would quickly engage in topic change.

"You boys are going to take me out to dinner but first I have to make a phonecall" she announced.

"Buffy" Spike began.

"Don't start Spike!" she warned him,"I have to do this."

"Fine" he conceded ungraciously, "I am heading out for a drink first. Charlie are you coming?"

"Be back in an hour" Buffy said, "I am starving"

Spike nodded much to Gunn's chagrin. Spike headed out the door in a huff his black duster trailing impressively after him which was the intention obviously. Nobody could throw a better strop than her Spike. Gunn was still standing there with an odd look on his face. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"I like you!" Gunn replied and headed out the door after his friend leaving Buffy slightly puzzled. Now she had to get back to the job at hand. This was going to be awkward.

Riley had been only delighted to hear from Buffy and assured her that he could be there the following day. Buffy was surprised that Riley was able to get away so early but Riley was true to his word and the following evening they were all gathered once again in the office. It was good that Gunn was there as you could cut the tension with a knife. Spike had been sulking for the last twenty four hours that neither Buffy nor Angel would listen to his list of reasons why Riley should not be involved. His mood had not improved either. Spike and Riley were glaring at each other. Angel was lost in his own thoughts and Buffy was just trying to think of way to break the uncomfortable silence. She looked at Gunn for ideas but it seemed he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"So three exes in the same room" Buffy muttered under her breath, "This is not awkward at all." That was another reason she was glad that Gunn was there. She felt less like a slut. She had only slept with most of the men in the room and not all of them. She left out an unintentional giggle at that last thought. The whole room turned to her in surprise and she decided she better get the meeting underway. Angel was clearly and understandably distracted while Spike and Riley were trying to outstare each other. This had been her idea so she would embrace her inner general.

"Let's get down to business" she said firmly banging her hand on Angels desk in an effort to gather their attention. She managed to gather their attention alright but she also managed to knock over a really expensive looking statue. This really was not her day but it worked because all of them were looking at her in a bemused way. She quickly picked up the statue and cleared her throat.

"So Riley I have given you the cliff notes on Connor's disappearance but maybe Gunn could give you the full lowdown. We think the Initiative's behind it. Have you heard anything at all?"

"I really have not heard about any projects in LA." Riley said apologetically, "I said as much on the phone but I am willing to help out where I can and if I do hear anything at all then you will be the first to know."

There was an audible snort from Spike.

"Thanks Riley" Buffy said meaning it.

"Hypothetically if there was a base in LA have you any idea where they might be?" Angel asked. This was the first sentence to come out of his mouth since Riley arrived. Riley shook his head.

"Looks like we are back to square one" Spike declared, "Asking Farmboy was a waste of our time!"

"Riley may not know anything yet but as he said he is here to help" Buffy pointed out.

"Gunn how about you fill in Riley in" Buffy proposed.

She did not think that Angel was up to it and she and Spike had only been there since the day before so Gunn was the logical choice.

"Hey man how about we go somewhere a little less populated" Gunn proposed to Riley.

However Spike followed them out the door which kind of defeated the purpose of leaving.

"Don't worry not following. I just want a quiet word alone with Soldierboy here" Spike said.

"Okay but there better not be any bloodshed" Gunn conceded and continued on this way.

"I don't really want to talk to you Spike!" Riley said impatiently.

"Tough because I want to talk to you" Spike said in a deadly tone, "If I find out that you have something to do with this I will kill you and I promise it will hurt."

"Are you threatening me?" Riley asked incredulously.

"You know my noggin's chip free these days" Spike continued threateningly.

"You know you ought to be careful because if it does turn out that the Initative is gathered in LA then you might just end up back inside. You forget I have a lot of powerful contacts."

"Yeah is that so" Spike responded nonchalantly, "and if I wanted I could just rip your throat open."

Spike grinned and turned around leaving Riley speechless in his wake. He headed back into the office where Angel and Buffy were talking.

"I could get Willow to come and do a locater spell" Buffy suggested.

"No point already tried that!" Angel said.

Buffy was taken aback. If a locater spell failed then it must mean that they must be using magic somehow or maybe that Connor was already dead.

"Willow's really powerful though" she said her voice shaking a little, "Maybe we should ask her to try anyway?"

"Since when did the Initiative mess with hocus pocus?" Spike asked Buffy joining them at Angel's desk. Neither of them voiced the fear that they were sure Angel was feeling. It was unlikely that Connor would be kidnapped just to be killed. If that were true then magic must be involved. Was it really the Initiative that they were dealing with? Perhaps they had it all wrong but all the clues seemed to lead to them. If the Initiative were messing with the magics then they were even more dangerous. There had been times when it had served them well but many others when it had gone wrong. If Willow had been lured into Dark Magic then what could it do to a bunch of mad scientists and dumb soldiers?

**To be continued..**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or ATS. Those belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and co. They let me borrow if I play nice but only if I don't play too nice.**

**Authors note: I am so sorry it has been so long. I did not realise just how long it had been. I hope the next chapter will be faster.**

**Chapter Four**

It had been a couple of days since Buffy and Spike had joined Angel in his quest to find his missing son but they were no further along with their investigation. Angel was getting restless and more and more broody. Spike, for his part, was dying to kill something. Standing there just looking at books was not his cup of tea. He knew that Buffy felt the same. Maybe patrolling tonight might help. There was another way of letting off steam that he could think of, but that was not going to happen any time soon. Soldier Boy had been no help so far, but he had promised to dig around for some information. Riley was leaving this evening but he would keep them apprised of the situation. Spike would happy to see the brute gone, but it was a pity he could not have been useful while he had been around at least.

Buffy was seeing Riley out to his cab when the topic of Spike came up. She had been expecting it, so it came as no surprise.

"So are you still seeing Spike?" Riley asked. He did not like that thought at all. Buffy was too good for the likes of that peroxide pest. Buffy rolled her eyes in irritation, but she answered him all the same.

"Not that it is any of your business but no." She paused for moment and when she spoke again it was softly.

"I don't think that I ever really was seeing him," she confessed, "but we are good friends."

Riley snorted. If those two were not sleeping together again yet then it would not be long, considering the moon eyes they were making at each other.

"What?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"You could have fooled me!" Riley replied snidely.

"Well as I said already, it really is none of your business, Riley" Buffy said in a voice of forced calm.

"Sorry, Buffy, I just worry about you!"

"There is no need." She insisted and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, as he sat into the taxi.

"Riley!" she called and he rolled down his window. "Thanks for coming. We really appreciate the help."

"I will keep you posted, Summers!" he replied, with a grin and closed the window. Buffy watched while the car sped into the distance.

As Buffy walked back into the building she could see the amber glow of a cigarette just outside. She could just about make out Spike's profile in the darkness.

"Hey" she said greeting him.

"Is Whitebread gone yet?" he asked, hopefully.

"What is your problem, Spike?" Buffy rounded on the vampire. "We have more important things at stake here than your pissing contest with Riley." She was so sick of the male posturing. Why was she always surrounded by jealous, insecure men?

"I really do not trust the wanker!" Spike said gritting his teeth, "and what if he finds out about the Bit. He knows too much already. Buffy, don't you see that if the Initiative are behind kidnapping Connor, then what do you think they would do with Dawn? Glory wanted to bleed her dry and twirl her in a lock. Those bastards have a real bloodlust and they got their rocks off experimenting on demons. They won't care that she's human."

Spike could see the shock in her eyes. It had been the last thing on her mind. She opened her mouth to protest but no sooner had she opened her mouth then she shut it again. She could see that he was had a point about Dawn being in danger, but she could not believe that Riley would never intentionally put Dawn in danger.

"We need to bring her here" Buffy muttered, "She would be safe." She made to get up and call her sister but Spike caught her by the arm.

"No this is the last place she needs to be." Spike said softly looking into her eyes, "We would only be drawing attention to her. She is better off going to her classes, as normal. Besides, I have asked the others to keep a close eye on her"

"You did, huh?" Buffy asked angrily, "Clearly you have been thinking about this before and yet you never thought of letting me know." Her eyes glittered dangerously but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Did not see the point in worrying you unnecessarily, love. I figured you had enough to be getting on with."

Her irritation with the vampire abated, as she took in what he said. He was right, of course.

"Point taken!" she admitted. Her anger was so close to the surface these days and the seeming hopelessness of the situation was not helping. The vampire was still smirking at her admission.

"Don't get used to it!" she warned. "Vampires are meant to be wrong, not right!" She reached for the cigarette in his mouth and stood on it.

"Hey!" Spike yelled. "I was not finished with that."

"Just in case you forget who's boss!" Buffy quipped. "Let's go patrol and I don't feel like smelling like an ashtray for the night."

"Now you're talking, sweetheart." He said. "Beat up some more demons and we might just get lucky. Some big bad must have some information on what's chasing them out of LA."

"We tried it already, Spike." Buffy said, quietly. "But it beats doing nothing."

**To be continued..**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I am shamelessly borrowing these characters for my own nefarious purposes. **

**Chapter Five**

Time was marching on and there had been no luck with finding any further clues about Connor's disappearance. Buffy was growing impatient. A little over a week had passed since Spike and Buffy arrived in Los Angeles. _Where could he be?_ The demon bars were usually a treasure trove of information but no amount of beating on demons was getting them anywhere. Angel was getting drunk in an attempt to numb the pain and Gunn was busy babysitting the distraught vampire. So, it was down to Spike and Buffy to keep a watchful eye out for the elusive villains. They were following a similar path every night. At this point they were on their third graveyard of the night. Buffy scanned the vicinity. The moon was full and the stars were out. It was almost romantic except they weren't a couple and they were both looking for spot of violence. The usual trouble spots were quiet lately and this patrol was no exception. She could sense Spike's frustration at the lack of violence. He needed something to pummel and she could empathise. She wished there was something they could go on. However, all they had at this point was conjecture. How could they rescue Connor when they had no clue where to begin? Buffy was starting to think that the case was hopeless. She could not imagine what Angel must be going through. God forbid she lost Dawn, she would be a mess. They had to solve this and the sooner the better. She wracked her brain for an idea. Suddenly, it hit her.

Buffy bit her lip and turned to the vampire. "I think we should see if Willow can help."

Spike shrugged. "Peaches already used mojo and it was no help."

"We have to try. They could be doing anything to that kid."

"You're right, love. Ring Red in the morning. She could be here by the weekend."

Buffy smiled at him. She was glad he agreed. Maybe this was this would provide the luck they so desperately needed.

The following evening Buffy made the call to Willow. Willow answered her cell almost immediately. "Hello."

Buffy smiled. "Hey, Will!"

"Oh Buffy, any luck with finding Angel junior?"

"No." Buffy sighed. "We think there might be something magical going on. We have tried locater spells and no luck but we could use your mojo."

Buffy held her breath while she waited for Willow's response.

"Of course, I would be glad to help."

"Thanks, Will. Any apocalypses at Slayer Central?"

Willow laughed. "No hellgods or First Evils present, Buff. But you really shouldn't tempt fate. Especially when you're us!"

"Good. So, how is Dawn?"

"She's great. In fact, our little Dawnie has a date."

Buffy smiled. At least somebody was getting on with their life. "Give her my best."

"I will. Speaking of dating. Tell me have there been smoochies with Spike yet?"

"Willow!" she admonished. "There is nothing going on between me and Spike."

Willow snorted. "Oh yeah, and there is no sparkage there."

"Well, nothing going on yet anyway," Buffy admitted.

"Hah, I knew it!"

Buffy sighed. "I can't just jump into something with him. Last time that was a world of bad!" Maybe it would be good to have a girl friend to share her confusing feelings about the vampire.

"-and a world of hot sweaty sex," Willow added, wickedly.

Buffy revised that thought. "Yeah there was that, but I am not sure we can make it work."

"Look, I won't push you anymore. But Buffy if you love him, you should go for it! As soon as I get off the phone, I am going to try and get flights sorted."

"Thanks, Willow. See you soon!"

Buffy had not realised how much she had missed her friend until she spoke with her. It felt strange to hear Willow encouraging her with Spike. It was not something that she had ever imagined happening. Not that she should really be thinking about her relationship with Spike at the moment. They had more important things to be thinking about. She felt the familiar tingle at the approach of the aforementioned vampire and could not help the excitement in the pit of her belly at his imminent arrival. They were planning on patrolling tonight as usual, but maybe they could get some sparring in first. They had a few hours before dusk after all.

Later that night, Spike and Buffy were patrolling again. Spike could see that Buffy was a bit more cheerful than the night before. He imagined it was down to the news that Willow was getting the next available flight. Spike really did not think it would do much good but they had to try. He smiled, thinking about the good sparring session they just had before leaving. Her reflexes were as superb as he remembered and he was hard by the end of it. The woman would be the death of him again. Spike was brought out of his musing by the sound of the slayer's voice. "Hey, Spike!"

Buffy motioned to the left and Spike turned his gaze to what looked like a scuffle up ahead. There were a group of soldier types clad in black grappling with a vampire and shoving him into the back of a black van. The slayer was off like a bullet and Spike was right behind. Buffy was on the back of one of the men before the soldier had time to spot her. Spike grabbed the other man, who tried to pull a gun on him. Spike took the gun from his hand and whacked him with it. Spike watched satisfied, as the man slumped unconscious. When he came-to, they may finally have some answers and he turned to help Buffy, who was having a bigger challenge.

"Lady, what do you think you are doing?" the man yelled.

Buffy responded by squeezing the man's neck.. "We want to know what you are up to nabbing demons off the street?"

Spike flashed some fang. "You had better answer, mate. She's no lady!"

Sure enough the "lady" knocked the man over, and turned to back to her vampire. "There was only enough room for one lady in our relationship!"

Spike grinned. "Touché!"

With a grin, she turned back to the man. She was a vision when she was fighting- fierce yet beautiful. He hardly had time to think before suddenly two other men came out of nowhere surrounding him. Spike swung a foot to connect with the head of the nearest man. There was a satisfactory crunching sound, but Spike hardly had time to check out the damage he had inflicted. The man got in a lucky hit and he hit the ground hard. The men had to be superhuman but he could not smell any demon on them. _They are bleeding fast! These men are clearly not your average GI Joes. _ Buffy and Spike took up the familiar formation of back to back. He really missed this. They fought like a seamless team, each knowing how to predict the others moves. Spike head butted the brown haired man, who held Buffy. The man dropped the slayer awkwardly on her ankle and she hit her head off a boulder where she fell. Spike vamped out in anger but as he descended on the soldier, his feet were swept out from under him. One of the soldiers he had felled earlier came from behind him. Spike pulled himself to his feet and saw that Buffy had done the same. "You okay, love?"

"Fine. Let's kick some ass!"

Spike raised a brow. He could not see how she could possibly fight well considering the condition she was in, but he knew better than to say it. Their attention was drawn by the arrival of a rather eccentric looking woman. She wore an orange dress and feather boa, and she was immaculately groomed. "Well, look who we have here- the slayer and her vampire toy!" He had an ominous feeling. He could smell the power emanating off this woman. _Magic! I hate magic!_ His feeling was justified when the woman threw some powder in the air and everything went black. _Bloody hell! I can't see a thing!_

"Witch!" He snarled, feeling around blindly. He needed to find Buffy. She knew she was close but her could not smell her. He took a big sniff and still there was nothing. Perhaps, it wasn't only his sight that was impaired but all his senses. "Buffy, where are you?"

"Spike!" She called somewhere from his right. "What is going on? I can't see a thing."

He followed the sound of her voice. "Me either. That bint was some powerful witch! What sort of magic can blind a vampire in the dark."

He almost knocked her over when hefinally reached her. He caught her by the upper arns.

She gave a little laugh. "I can tell."

"Sorry, love." She was steady now but he did not remove his hands. The unmistakeable sound of the van engine running ruined the moment and brought them back to reality.

"Fuck, they are escaping."

Buffy shoved him gently. "Get off me and run after them. I can't run sowell."

The darkness was starting to clear and he ran in the direction of where the van was. However, it was too late. Spike watched helplessly as the van sped off in the direction of the other side of the town. He returned his wary eyes to the injured slayer. She had a large gash on her head and blood was streaming down the side of her face.

"Fuck, Buffy. You are bleeding like a stuffed pig." He pulled her to her feet. She was a little unsteady. He put a hand out to steady her, but she shook it off. "You must have sprained your ankle as well. Maybe you should not be walking on that."

"I am fine." She was gritting her teeth though and he was careful to keep close to her in case she stumbled. He felt a little hurt at her dismissal, but he knew the real reason was the escape of the soldier types.

"Let's get you out of here before your blood attracts the whole vampire population of LA."

Buffy stumbled on stubbornly for another five minutes.

"Give me a piggy back!" Buffy looked sheepish. "Now, don't look so satisfied with yourself!"

Spike could not help but grin though, as the small blonde jumped on his back and threw her arms around his neck.

"Comfortable, love?"

"Damn right! Ride on Florence!" She groaned. "Sorry, bad choice of words."

"That's what's called a Freudian slip," he joked.

"Shut up, you pervert!" She whacked him hard on the ass.

When they arrived back at Angel's, they were met with silence. It seemed Gunn and Angel were out for the night.

He put down on the doorstep. "Let's get you clean."

"Can you stop fussing over me for a moment and call Gunn or something?"

"Pardon me for caring, love! Besides, telling them this won't change anything. We are no closer to finding Angel Junior than we were this morning."

"Maybe, but I would still feel better if you did."

"Right, then!" He picked up the phone and called Gunn's cell. By the time Angel and Gunn returned, Buffy had been sufficiently mothered. She rolled her eyes and complained, but the truth was that it was nice to be cared for. Spike really was a softie.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading. Please take the time to let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own this world. I'm just borrowing the characters and I'll pop them back before anyone notices they're missing.**

**Convergence**

**Chapter Six**

It was two days later when the reinforcements arrived. The slayer was waiting at the terminal for Willow to arrive when she caught sight of the red head. It was only after Willow waved at her enthusiastically, that the slayer saw that she was not alone. Xander Harris gave her a grin as he headed towards her. Buffy walked to meet them with a huge smile on her face. They needed all the help they could get and more friendly faces the better, as far as she was concerned. She hugged Willow warmly. "Your witchy powers are so welcome right now."

Willow smiled widely at her. "This witch is at your disposal. Just say jump and I'll say aye ma'am."

Xander gave a little chuckle adding, "I'm just the zeppo."

"No, Xander, you're not the zeppo. You're Mr Construction." Buffy turned to him hugging him tightly. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Jeez, Buffy, watch my ribs." Xander winced, and Buffy loosened her hold.

"Sorry." She ginned sheepishly. "I'm so glad to see you both."

The journey back to Angel's was lively as the three caught up on news. Buffy was informed that Dawn was busy with assignments from university, and Andrew was annoying Giles with a came recorder for some reason. It was felt good for her to have her own friends about. She had been made feel really welcome, but she couldn't forget Spike had made his home here without her. Besides, there was a real feeling of gloom about the place. They weren't much closer to finding Connor, and Angel was spending hours cooped up brooding. Naturally, it wasn't the most upbeat of places. Sometimes, she wondered if she should talk to him about it, however, she realised it wasn't her place anymore. There was this distance that she couldn't penetrate. Perhaps, it was just down to Connor's disappearance or maybe it was something else. This was the first time in years they had spent this much time together after all. Although, she would always care deeply for him, she didn't really know him anymore, and he her. Maybe Spike was right and they could never be friends. That was a sad thought and she resolved to try and talk with him and see if they could prove Spike wrong. After all, Angel always enjoyed proving Spike wrong.

The following morning Buffy and Willow decided to do a little shopping. It had been all work and no play for the last couple of days, and the beautiful morning afforded them the opportunity to head out and have some much needed girl talk. The sun was shining down and the two women decided that a walk in the park would be just the place to relax before they headed back the male dominated hotel.

Willow sat herself down on a bench and patted a space alongside her gesturing for Buffy to sit also. "So tell me, Buffy, have you and Spike been making with the smoochies?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she sat. "This is hardly the place or the time, Will. Angel's son is missing and we're here to help in case it slipped your mind."

"Maybe so," Willow conceded. "But I think it's time for some girl talk. We haven't talked about relationships and stuff since we were teenagers. Just because I'm not into men doesn't mean I'm not interested in Buffy."

Buffy fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "I'm very flattered and all but sorry, Will, you're not my type."

Willow's face went as red as her hair as she appeared to realise exactly what she said. "You know what I mean, Buffy's love life not to be Buffy's love life."

Buffy laughed at her friend. Willow looked thoughtful for a moment. "And Satsu was?"

It was Buffy's turn to go red now. "That was-"

Both women giggled uncontrollably. Once they recovered, Buffy spoke again. "God, you're right. It's been ages, but I don't think you want to know about me and Spike. That's best left undisturbed."

Willow put on her best resolve face. "Try me."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. I'm afraid I guess. Whenever I let go, really let go, I end up hurt. After I slept with Angel he turned Mr Homocidal Stalker, then I had an ill-conceived one night stand with an asshole, and there was that whole year of badness but really great sex with Spike."

"What about Riley?" Willow looked questioningly at her. "I know that ended badly but you were happily sexing it up from what I remember."

Buffy thought back to that doomed relationship. "Having sex with Riley didn't lead to badness." She paused for one moment. "Hang on-except for that one time."

"Consider me reminded." Willow flinched at the memory of the sex-athon at the frathouse.

With the benefit of hindsight, Buffy could see how doomed the relationship was. "You know Riley was right. I never left myself go with him."

Willow smiled reassuringly at her. If she was uncomfortable she gave no indication of it. Buffy wondered if maybe she had underestimated the red head in the past.

"What about Angel?" Willow asked.

"I guess I got over Angel without even noticing it. Just before the battle I told him to wait for me maybe someday I'd be ready. It wasn't till I lost Spike that I realised it really Spike that I wanted."

"You do realise this whole friends things is not going to work. No sane guy is going to come near you with Spike hanging off you, and what would you do if Spike had some hottie giving him the come on? Are you going to swear a vow of chastity and go around pretending to be friends for the rest of your lives. Buff, life's too short. Love hurts but it's worth the risk."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not ready. We have too much baggage and right now we have to concentrate on saving Connor." Spike could wait; Connor couldn't.

Spike was happy to have two extra pairs of hands on the case even if they were Harris and Red. Red's mojo could be helpful and Xander could collect the doughnuts. Research would be easier that's for certain. Spike was far from stupid and was well educated but he preferred to leave the detective work to others. Give him a brawl any day. He was more at home with his fists and fangs right now. It was like being back in Sunnydale again. He looked around the room. Willow was sitting at the computer, while Buffy and Xander were hitting the books. He couldn't help suppress a grin at Buffy's lack of attention to the reading material. She was filing her nails and making delicious little sighs. She hadn't turned the page of the heavy tome in front of her for a half an hour. Unable to sit still any longer, he wandered over to where the red headed witch was sitting.

"Any luck?" he asked Willow.

She groaned as she tore her eyes away from the screen. "No, we're not finding anything."

He jerked his head over to where Buffy and Xander were sitting amongst piles of books. "I doubt the books are going to help any with this."

"You're just jonesing to get out there again." Willow smiled up at him. "Maybe it won't help with finding them but it could help with the magic part."

Spike shrugged in response.

He heard Buffy's sigh of impatience from the other side of the room. "A little help over here, Spike."

He caught Willow's smug grin as he turned around. Yes, he was whipped and he was okay with that.

After two hours of fruitless research Spike decided enough was enough. If he had to read this rubbish then so did Angel. Besides, it wasn't doing Peaches any good to be cooped up sulking. Spike threw open his grandsire's bedroom door and was surprised to see a large amount of files and stacks of paper littering the usually prestine room.

"Did you ever hear of knocking?" Angel asked waspishly.

"I have to get my kicks somehow." The blonde vampire surveyed the room. "What's this then?"

Angel turned his back picking up some files."Wes had stolen of number of files from Wolfram and Hart the evening before the fight. I thought there might be something there that could help."

Spike picked up some of the papers near him and perused them. "Red would wet herself with some of these. Why didn't you ask for help with these?"

Angel didn't answer. He didn't need to as Spike had already figured it out. Angel didn't want to remind them of his folly in taking in the law firm and the results of that stupidity. _Idiot. It's not as if they had forgotten._ Spike decided not to comment despite his inner monologue and instead took a seat on a squishy armchair in the corner.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Spike raised his eyes questioningly .

Angel was on the floor looking haphazardly through documents. "I know there's a file around here with a list of sorcerers and witches that Wolfram and Hart have at their disposal. I came across it a few days ago but we weren't looking for it then."

Spike scoffed. "Long shot, don't you think?"

Angel sighed impatiently. "I have to do something. Besides I'm actually looking for something now- that file."

Spike felt a pang of guilt. Angel was right. It was the least they could do. He took another heap of papers and began rummaging through for something, anything. Both vampires worked silently through the paper strewing the room. Finally, Angel came across the elusive file.

"Aha, here they are." Angel handed him a file heaped with papers.

Spike frowned and took his time going through them. It's wasn't long before he came across the familiar face of the witch they had met the previous night. Her smug face was unmistakeable even though it was clearly a few years old. He examined the picture of a much younger Marea Gallo. Apparently, she had been a big shot at the Rome division of Wolfram and Hart, until a decade ago she had broken with them. There was no further information on her, but it was clear she had joined up with another power-hungry outfit. Spike smirked with satisfaction. "Well done old man. We have some dirt on the chit." It wasn't much but it was a start.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter Seven

**I am mortified that this has taken so long. Writers block really hit me hard on this part. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I just like playing house with them.**

**Convergence**

**Chapter Seven**

The revelation that Angel had managed to find some information on the mysterious witch, Marea Gallo, who was linked to the disappearances, had served to perk the group up somewhat. They weren't cheering exactly, but at least they finally had somewhere to start. Spike had naturally taken it upon himself to announce the breakthrough to the group much to Angel's chagrin. Since then, Willow had been able to find more information about the woman considering that at last she had a name to go on. Unfortunately none of the information was particularly helpful. Spike was still restless and couldn't wait for the sun to go down. Buffy seemed to be thinking on the same lines. She had abandoned the books and was peering out the window. He walked over to her, careful to avoid the stray rays of sunlight. "What's the plan for tonight, pet?"

Buffy turned around and gave him a smirk. "Slayage, I hope, and if we're lucky we might bump into those soldier guys."

Spike smiled, but couldn't help teasing her. "So, no plan. Right. I can work with that. I've never been good with plans anyway."

"I remember." Buffy gave him a superior grin. "You were going to kill me on the Night of St Vigeous, and you couldn't wait."

"Yeah, I got bored," he conceded, with a shrug. "Besides, I really wanted to see you again."

She laughed at that. "Kill me, you mean."

"Evil, remember."

"You're not so evil anymore, Big Bad."

He laughed at that and she smiled back at him. She moved away from the window and the two of them headed back to where the others were gathered surrounded by books.

A few hours later, the gang were all ready to hit the street. Spike was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he was wont to do when he was impatient.

"Can you quit that?" Angel asked, waspishly. "You're wearing a hole in the floor."

Before the blond vampire could respond, Buffy intervened and turned to Angel. "I think we should head in a few minutes. You come with me, Spike can go with Gunn. Willow and Xander can continue with the books."

Spike made to object but a quelling look from Buffy quickly silenced him. A voice came from the corner. "I shall go with the white haired one and Gunn." Buffy hadn't heard Illyria enter, but she knew it was fruitless to try and give the god king an order. She did as she wished. Spike gave her a wicked grin. She knew what he was thinking; she was jealous and he was right. _God or no god, she had better keep her hands off him. I've taken on a god before, and I'll take her down. He's my vampire._

Buffy was interrupted in her musings. "Maybe Xan and I should come too," Willow suggested. "I really don't think there's much we can do here."

The slayer looked apologetic. "I would feel better if there was somebody here at least."

Willow and Xander groaned but returned to the monotonous task of unearthing something helpful from the internet.

Buffy and Angel took the lower east side of the city. They had long since given up trying to beat information out the demon community. They seemed to know little more than they did. The conclusion Angel had reached was the Wolfram and Hart had to be involved somehow. It was too much of a coincidence that the witch was connected to them in the past. They were no longer an obvious power in the city, but suspected they were still operating covertly. Like all the other nights since they had begun their investigation, there was little or no activity on the streets. The seedier aspects of Los Angeles had gone deeper underground then ever.

"Should I call Spike and see how they're getting on?" Buffy looked at him inquiringly after an hour of fruitless wandering. He just shrugged. "Don't think it matters either way." She put a reassuring hand on his back. He shook his head. "We've never going to find him. It's like finding a needle in haystack, Buffy."

"Don't say that, Angel. We have saved the world so many times. Sooner or later they will slip up and we'll find him."

He wished he could believe her, but when it came to Connor it seemed he would always let his son down.

She gave him a bright smile, that he imagined was meant to be comforting but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Come on, let's go home," she said, snaking her arm through his.

Willow was grinning when they walked in the door. "I have something. It's not much but it's something. I was just about to ring you."

Before Angel could even speak, Buffy took her no nonsense approach. "Quit babbling, Will. Just tell us!"

The witch grinned sheepishly. "Maybe Spike should tell you about it."

They hadn't even noticed the bleach haired vampire approach but turned immediately to where he was sitting on the reception desk. "I heard tell of some vampire bash being held downtown tomorrow night. It sounded fishy to me. I called on a few contacts and gave them a description of this witchy bint. They reckon she's involved in the organisation of the party."

Angel couldn't help his hopes rise a little at that. "It's somewhere to start."

Spike leered at Buffy, "Fancy a party, Slayer?"

Buffy laughed. "No I think a slayer walking in the door would ruin any chance we have." She bit her lip for a moment before her eyes lit up. "You and Angel should go in undercover. Try and blend into the crowd."

A loud snort came Xander. Buffy turned to glare at him. "Sorry, Buff. Those guys couldn't blend in anywhere what with Bleachboy's radioactive hair and Angel's-"

"I think you mean his abnormally large forehead or his poncy hair," Spike finished the sentence for him.

Buffy stifled a smile, while Angel glared at Spike. "Shut up, Spike." Spike just smirked, leaning back on the desk in a self-satisfied manner. Typical Spike. In a room with chairs aplently he would still chose to sit on a desk. He tore his eyes away from Spike and tried to get back to the more important matter at hand. "Buffy, I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, both of us are well known in these circles."

"You could disguise yourselves," Willow suggested. He met Spike's eye across the room and he suspected he wore the same expression of horror at the thought.

"Well. Have you a better plan?" Buffy stood there impatiently, her hand on her hip. She was right. He couldn't think of anything else and he would do anything to get his son back.

"We'll do it." He knew the younger vampire wasn't going to argue either.

After several more hour of thinking about their plan, Angel got less and less confident of its success. Spike might want to help, but he had a knack for turning a reasonably good plan into a shambles. As they entered the club where the party was being held, Angel finally spoke his mind. "I really don't think you should have come. I should do this by myself. You're drawing attention to us."

Sure enough a few heads turned their way, however if Angel had been more honest with himself he may have realised it was Spike's ridiculous moustache or his own bushy beard that got the attention of some of the crowd.

Spike snorted. "Well, you're drawing attention with that birds nest on your face. And I can't help it I'm so handsome."

Angel rolled his eyes. "What about your moustache?"

Spike gave him a smirk. "I could look good in anything even that beard. I'm a nice looking chap. Doesn't suit you though."

Angel lunged for the smaller vampire, but Spike easily dodged his arm. Instead he connected with an enormous muscled vampire standing right behind. Unluckily that was one of the bouncers of the bar. "No fighting here," he boomed. They looked around and found that they were now surrounded by five more burly vampires. They had completely messed up this one.

In the end, they had nothing to show for the night. The two chagrined vampires managed to fight their way out of the party. They had done the complete opposite to what they had gone in there for. There a mood of gloom surrounded the group later that night. The only plan they had been a disaster.

Xander turned to the rest. "Maybe next time we should actually try the stealth thing?"

Spike glared at him. "Leave off Harris. We know we fucked up."

"That's not what I mean."

"_What_ do you mean?" Buffy raised her brows questioningly.

"Capture one of the soldier boys," he suggested.

"And torture him until he spills his secrets." Spike shook his head and grinned. "My, my Harris I never thought you had it in you."

"You were the one who mentioned torture, Deadboy," Xander pointed out.

"So we have to set a trap and grab one of the men." Willow sounded uneasy.

Spike bounced on the balls of his feet again and rubbed his hands together. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Xander cracked up and Gunn wore a smile, while the two women and Angel looked clueless.

"Hannibal!" Xander informed them.

"Lector?" Buffy asked.

"No." Xander sounded exasperated. "The A-Team. Don't any of you watch television?"

Spike couldn't help but add in. "Harris, they've no taste in quality programming."

Buffy snorted between laughter. "Says the vamp, who never misses the daily soaps."

"Well, I can't go out sunbathing, can I?"

"I wish you would." Angel said deadpan.

"Know how you feel, mate. There's this bloody poof that annoys me no end.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I make no profit, I just play.**

**Convergence**

**Chapter Eight**

It was unbelievable that Monkey Boy had come up with a good plan and that they were going to go with it. How they were going to manage to get hold of a soldier was the question. And it was not something they could afford to take too long with. Willow hit the net and the rest of them hit the books once more. Spike gave a half-hearted protest at that, if only to keep his reputation intact. Books could only tell them what sort of experiments they were doing not what they were up to. Nevertheless they have to do something. Angel Junior was relying on them. Of course, there was a chance that Connor was already dead. He really doubted it though especially if Wolfram and Hart were involved as they seemed to be. They would know about the value of a child born of two vampires. Nevertheless, they could be doing all manner of tests on the kid. Having experienced first-hand how ruthless curious scientists could be, he could imagine what they were doing. He shuddered at the thought. _Bloody scientists._

It was nearly a week before they had a stroke of luck. Buffy and Spike had teamed up once more to hit the demon bars in an effort to get information. They had strolled into the aptly named bar called "The Dead Zone" when they overheard something interesting. An inebriated vamp was bragging about escaping some soldier types. "A big guy was trying to prick me with some needle and I grabbed him by the neck and broke it. But it wasn't before he actually managed to jab me with it. I lost consciousness and when I awoke there were other humans trying to take me out of a van. I broke free as they hadn't realised I had regained consciousness. Stupid humans!" The vampire had a rapt audience. Buffy smiled at Spike and he knew instinctively she was going to strike. Buffy had the vampire by the throat in a second and the bar exploded in noise. Cries of "Slayer!" rang out as the patrons struggled to escape. They had no need to fear; the slayer was more concerned with her quarry. Spike let the slayer do her stuff and watched to make sure nobody else would interfere while his girl was getting the information they needed. It took Buffy no more than five minutes to pry the information out of the vampire and then dust him.

"Devil's Creek," she muttered. "For the first time tonight I'm glad you brought that bike."

"Are we not going back to get the others?"

"No." She had a steely look in her eyes. "Let's just go check it out and see if there's something to see or not. Then if it's their base we can go back tomorrow better prepared."

Sure enough they had struck it lucky. They knew as soon as they spotted several of the vans leaving and coming into the base and the recognisable black uniforms of the men. The base was heavily guard. The two spent a couple of hours watching the perimeter. The changing of shifts seemed to be the optimum time to grab someone. The shifts seemed to change regularly and there were only about four or five leaving at a time. Some blokes's would stop for a cigarette before they would leave.

Spike could see her eyes light up with an idea. "We can grab some poor addict and take his car when he's leaving his shift. Nobody would be any the wiser and we can come back before his shift for the next day."

"Unless he's got some poor bird waiting for him?"

"Hey." She pouted. "I've come up with a good idea here and you're spoiling it. Besides he could be gay and he could have some **bloke** at home waiting for him".

Spike laughed at her attempt at saying bloke in an English accent. "Nice try, love, but don't give up the day job. You can slay the vampires, but not the English accent."

She punched his arm hard.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm. "It's a good plan."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's a cracking plan, love."

Spike paced the floor restlessly. He was never one for staying behind and out of action. It was Buffy's doing of course; he never could deny her. Buffy had instructed that this time he and Angel were to stay out of the way. The Slayer and Red were going to handle getting someone to question and then they were going to pounce. Spike caught her scent as she came into the room. She came up behind him and squeezed his arm. "You'll wear a hole in the carpet."

"Who cares? It's ugly anyway."

She laughed. Oh how he loved to hear her laugh. She didn't do it often enough.

Her face turned serious though. "We're going in a few minutes. Will you guys behave?"

"Yeah," he promised. "It's just I'd rather be doing something. You know?" He was Mr Fist and Fangs after all and his demon chafed at the idea.

She smiled reassuringly. "I do. I really do. It's better to do this in day time. It is night when these guys go about business so it's safer to hit them when they least expect. I promise you guys can come next time."

She paused for moment and then added, "Even if I can't take you two boys anywhere without you fighting."

His lips quirked upward despite himself. "You're a bossy bint."

"Just the way you like it." To his utter delight she pressed her lips against his cheek. While he was still processing that she had kissed him, she took off, her blond ponytail swinging behind her. He touched his face and smiled at her retreating back.

The smile was mirrored on Buffy's face as she left behind the vampire. She knew both Angel and he had really wanted to come but Willow had suggested that it might be best to strike while it was still light and having a soul didn't make them to invulnerable to sunlight. Of course they could have waited but she reckoned it was for the best, considering the bickering they were doing. Neither of them were happy but took it better than she had expected. Willow was waiting for her at the front door.

"Ready to slay?" Willow asked.

"Always. It's what I do?" She linked her arm through her friend.

"You know I was kidding, right?"

Buffy laughed. "Seriously, Will. You're too easy. Though I wish I could. Back in Sunnydale I didn't really think much about what the Initiative were up to. Those kind of experiments are vile even if they are demons and monsters. I mean I like a good spot of violence as much as the next slayer but I guess there's a big difference between what I do and they do. Does that make sense?"

. "Yeah, I suppose it does." Willow's brow was furrowed in thought. "There's something I meant to tell you. I asked Riley to come along. You were holed up with Spike at the time and I didn't want to disturb."

Buffy was taken aback at that. "Oh."

Willow had a confused look on her face. "I thought you trusted him."

Buffy waved her hands dismissively at that. "Yeah, of course I do but-"

"Oh my god, you're afraid Spike will be jealous at that."

Buffy looked sheepish. "Well you know Mr Sensitive."

Willow giggled. "Sorry, I didn't think."

A voice shouted after them. "Hey wait up!"

The two women turned around to see a winded Xander.

"Is there something wrong?" Buffy worried eyes met Xander's.

He was breathing in deeply not yet recovered from his run. "No. I just wanted to come with."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Xan-" Willow began.

Buffy shrugged. "Sure why not. Riley's coming after all."

"Riley's coming?" He grinned widely. "Great! It will be just like old times."

In the end the plan went perfectly. The previous night's skulduggery has proven helpful and it was simple to decide on a victim. Buffy struck as he put out his cigarette and knocked him out. She slung him over her shoulder and threw him into the black van they had hired for the occasion. Riley was in the driver's seat and Xander was in the passenger's seat, while the two women were huddled in the back around the unconscious man.

For the first time that evening Willow looked a little nervous. "Can't we just tickle him?"

"How about we leave him in a room trapped with Spike?" Xander quipped. "He'd be ready to top himself after an hour or two."

"Ha! Ha!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Okay." The witch bit her lip. "So we should go I guess."

"I've always wanted to say this." Xander was looking very proud of himself. "Riley, step on it!"

Riley put his foot on the pedal when Buffy spoke. "No, don't step on it. Hang on. I forgot about the car. Xander can you get in his car and drive it after us. The keys are in the ignition."

"Even better," Xander said. "Not everyday a man gets to drive a car like that- if you're me anyway."

Buffy shook her head. "Mind the expensive motor car, Xan."

Meanwhile the next couple of hours had gone by extremely slowly. The two vampires spent most of the time in silence as they contemplated what could be happening. It was this oppressive silence that was broken when others returned making an awful lot of noise. The two stood up immediately. Xander burst into the room. "The Xan-man prevailed. Give me five." He raised his hand to Angel, who gave him a disdainful look.

"What did you find out?" Angel pressed him.

Before Xander could reply a voice came from behind them. "We know where they're keeping him and we know how to get in?"

The three turned at Buffy's pronouncement. Buffy and Willow had entered the room in the meantime.

Spike looked around curiously. "So where's the soldier boy?"

Buffy bit her lip. "He's back at his own place. We have him tied up. Tonight we have to take him with us in order to get in. The scanner to gain entrance needs a retinal scanner."

Spike couldn't resist making a joke to break the tension. "We could just pluck out his eye and give it to Harris."

Buffy glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Actually I thought it was," said Xander laughing.

Angel was looking suspiciously at Buffy. "Do you think that it was a good idea to leave him alone? I presume you restrained him at least."

Xander interrupted. "Don't be stupid, Angel. Riley's with him of course."

Spike jerked in surprise at that revelation but was careful to restrain himself. Buffy bit her lip nervously and looked at him. He didn't say anything but his insides were churning. How dare she keep him in the dark like that? No wonder she wanted them out of the way. He wasn't going to make a fuss. They could have it out after the boy was safe. Harris continued on obliviously telling them all about how they managed to capture the soldier. Spike didn't pay too much attention – too busy seething. As he avoided her probing gaze he attempted to change the subject of conversation to the coming night's plan. "How do we go about this storming of the enemy, then?"

**To be continued….**

**Note: Nearly over now. Just one or two more chapters now. Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Convergence**

**Chapter Nine**

The time for planning was over. It was now time for action. Buffy surveyed the room from the staircase. Almost the whole gang were gathered in foyer of the Hyperion – Angel, Gunn, Willow and Xander. There was still no sign of Spike. She knew he would be there shortly as he knew how important this mission was. He was obviously brooding somewhere. She had tried to get hold of him after they had all gone through the plan, but he had disappeared quickly not giving her any chance to explain. With the benefit of hindsight she knew she should have called in advance and given him the heads up. It was stupid of her. She knew how Spike felt about Riley – how insecure he was and that he didn't trust Riley at all. Her miserable thoughts must have shown on her face as Willow came over to her and squeezed her arm. "Spike's down in the gym," she whispered. She looked anxiously at Buffy. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you."

Buffy shook her head. "No, Will, this is my bad. And thanks for telling me where he is." She headed up the stairs in the direction of the gym. However, she had only got as far as the top of the stairs when she almost walked into the vampire. "Spike," she said startled.

He gave her a cold stare. "You look surprised. Did you think I was too busy sulking to come? Not going to let the kid down for anything, Slayer."

"Spike-" she began.

"Not the time for it now." He said as he brushed past her. The man was impossible. She was trying to apologise and he wouldn't let her get a word in. She grabbed his arm to prevent him from walking away, but he refused to turn around. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know Willow had brought Riley in on it. Then when I did, I guess I should have called you on your cell. So I'm sorry."

Spike turned around slowly and he still spoke in that infuriatingly cool manner. "You know how I feel about Riley. I don't trust him." Suddenly the anger seemed to evaporate and he shrugged his shoulders. "I know you're sorry and I should be used to this by now. Your friends matter, their feelings matter more than your own, but mine never mattered. They still don't apparently."

His voice sounded so hollow and that shocked her. This was obviously something that had been gnawing at him a long time – perhaps since the year she crawled out of her grave and into his bed. She didn't know what to say, because there was such a large amount of truth in that, although things had changed for her, but maybe she hadn't made this clear to him. She looked at his face, the pain evident in his blue eyes. "Buffy," he said, softer this time, "This isn't the time to hash this out. Let's go rescue Angel Junior. Yeah?"

She relaxed at that and nodded her agreement. They were being selfish, being all involved in their own dramas, when Angel's son was being held captive. They walked side by side down the corridor towards the rest of their group. "Did the bloke tell you what sort of research they are doing behind those steel walls? Are they building another Frankenstein or what?"

Buffy was relieved at his decision to speak again and seized on the topic gratefully. "His name is Henry Walters. With a little bit of persuasion he gave you a lot of helpful information. Apparently, they are experimenting on demons to see if there are any things that could help with an improved Army. Angel's son is a special case, because he already is a hybrid. He is human but has inhuman strength, speed and stamina."

Spike shook his head in disgust. "He's the ideal candidate for experimentation if they are looking to make super soldiers."

She shuddered at the thought and the frightening thing was she remembered her reaction to what the Initiative were doing back in Sunnydale. She hadn't immediately realised the wrongness of it at the time. She learned through her experience that year how naive that was. Spike could vouch for that. Their eyes met and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. _They couldn't fail. They had to get him out of there._

There was silence in the foyer when they reached it. The group loaded into the black van they had used earlier that day and drove to where Riley had been playing babysitter. They were in the cover of darkness and it made it easier to bring the man out of his house inconspicuously, as well as being safe for the two vampires to venture out. Spike was determined to concentrate on the matter in hand and ignored Riley's presence. He and Riley had said everything they had needed to the last time they met. _Bastard- wouldn't trust him as far as Harris could throw him._ He wasn't sure he liked the plan Buffy had come up with. It meant trusting Riley a lot more than he would have liked. The journey to the compound took hardly any time at all especially with Buffy going over the plan for the umpteenth time. Buffy, Angel and Willow were going to head in first, closely followed by Spike and Riley. Xander and Gunn were charged with keeping an eye on what was going on outside the compound and to be ready to make a quick break away. Illyria had been left completely out of the plans, as she was prone to acting rashly and violently. Blue had given Buffy a scathing look when Spike had asked her to stay behind. "The only reason why I am doing as you bid is because I do not wish to take part."

His slayer had glared right back. Spike grinned at the memory. He was jolted from the memory by the slayer herself. She was calling his name.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She gave him a penetrating look. "Are you sure you want to head in with Riley?"

Spike nodded. The main reason he had agreed to it was that he wanted to keep a close eye on the wanker and if he was proven right about not trusting him then he would be right on hand to mete out justice.

She narrowed her eyes. "Can I trust you guys not to kill each other?"

Spike tried for an innocent look. "You wound me, pet."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. She grabbed Henry and took off across the compound. Angel, Spike, Riley, and Willow followed in their wake. The crossing was uneventful and they managed to avoid anybody. It seemed the army blokes had gotten lax in their security which was in their favour. He looked around at his companions. The Slayer looked like she meant business and Angel was clearly looking for some violence.

"So what way does this renal scanner thing work?" Buffy looked at Henry meaningfully.

"She means the retinal scanner," Spike explained.

"That's what I said!" She shoved Henry forward. "Go on!"

Spike waited apprehensively to see if the bloke had been playing them, but the steel door opened immediately.

Buffy looked at Spike and Riley. "Give us ten minutes if you can. If we don't come back out then follow us in. That way we have a chance to disable the security." She turned to Willow and Angel. "Let's go!"

Spike took over duty of restraining their captive. The boy looked terrified. "What are you going to do with me?"

Spike didn't answer, but kept a firm hand on him. If Henry got free then they had no chance of getting out with the kid. Henry was shaking uncontrollably and it already was grating on his fraying nerves. It was bad enough being stuck with Captain Cardboard, never mind a bloke who was close to wetting himself in terror.

"What are you going to do with me?" he repeated.

"I'll eat you if you don't shut it!"

The three stood there in silence and counted down the minutes.

Buffy led the way down a long narrow corridor; Willow and Angel in her wake. Suddenly, Angel hissed, "Stop!"

The two women came to a halt and the vampire listened again. "There are some soldiers coming."

Buffy turned to Willow. "Do we have time to do the invisibility charm?"

"They're too close," Angel interrupted.

Buffy and Angel rushed as quietly as they could to the top of the corridor, each taking one side of the door. No sooner had the door opened then the two men were knocked unconscious by the duo.

Willow bit her lip nervously. "Let's hope they stay conked out for long enough."

"We're wasting time," Angel snapped. "Come on Willow. Can you do this spell or not?"

"I can but it requires a lot of concentration and it's only going to work as long as we hold hands. I'm the source of the charm and by holding on to me the charm keeps you invisible. The minute one of us breaks the connection the charm is broken. That's why we can only use it from time to time."

Angel nodded. "Fine."

Buffy spoke then. "I think we should try it as soon as we get through this door and keep it going as long as we can."

Spike couldn't wait any longer. He shoved Henry's eye at the scanner.

"What are you doing?" Riley hissed as the door opened for them. "Ten minutes haven't passed yet."

"Screw that. I'm not waiting any longer." He shoved Henry in front of him. The corridor was empty except for two unconscious blokes lying in a corner. They walked gingerly over to the men. There were two rifles strewn on the ground and the vampire picked them up and handed one to Riley.

"Sorry, kid," he said to Henry and hit him with the butt of the rifle knocking him out. Henry crumpled on the floor as Riley looked on agog. Spike looked around and noticed a white door half way down the corridor. He listened carefully before he opened the door and smirked when he found a large utility cupboard. "Help me lock 'em in. Three birds with one stone."

Between the two of them they had the three unconscious men tied up and locked in rather quickly.

Spike jumped when he heard a familiar voice in his head. "Spike!"

"Red," he mumbled.

Willow's chirpy voice spoke again. "You can head in now. Take the right fork at the top of the corridor. We took the left. I'll keep in touch with you and let you know how we're doing. Good luck."

"What was that?" Riley looked at him suspiciously.

"The witch was letting us know where to go. She said to take a right when we go through this door."

The strange thing about this place was that you would imagine that it would be busy at night with soldier bringing new specimens in and that. Nevertheless there seemed to be little going on tonight. They took the right as bid and continued down through more corridors that looked just the same as the last. They passed the gym and the restaurant, but still no sign of where the holding cells were.

"I don't like idea that it's so quiet, Spike."

"Me either," Spike admitted. "Feel like it's the calm before the storm."

As if the universe had heard him, the door ahead of them burst open revealing a group of men. Spike thinking quickly shoved Riley and vamped out. "Fuck off!"

A startled Riley recovered quickly as he realised what Spike was up to. He grabbed the vampire by the lapels of his jacket and pretended to hit him hard on the head with the rifle. Spike played along and dropped to the floor. He felt Riley pick him up roughly. "This vamp thinks he's something special." Spike could tell Farmer Boy was enjoying this and he could hear the mocking laughter of the soldiers as he was pulled along.

"Hang on, soldier. Where are your fatigues?"

Finn paused a moment. "You mind who you're speaking to. Do you speak to all your superiors like that?"

There was no reply and so Spike figured Riley must have gotten the measure of the man. A few minutes later he felt himself fall to the floor.

"You can quit playing comatose, now."

Spike opened his eyes and grinned. Who would have thought it? Riley Finn and William the Bloody were making a good team. Of course, he still didn't like him or trust him. Just as the thought struck him, a siren began to roar and there was the sound of running feet. Spike pulled Riley into an empty room and the two of them ducked down and listened at the door.

"We have intruders in the building; one male and two female."

"Buffy," Spike murmured.

To be continued…

Author's note:

There is just one more chapter, but I may write an epilogue. Thank you all so much for reading.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters only my own plot**

_Please leave a review if you have time. _

**Convergence**

**Chapter Ten**

Spike jumped to his feet. All he could think about the wankers getting their hands on his slayer. As he went to open the door a fist struck his jaw. "Oh bloody hell, Finn! What did you do that for?" The vampire was satisfied to see that the big lug was rubbing his fists.

"I'm punching some sense into you before you go running. Buffy's a big girl. She will be fine. We need to concentrate on getting Connor out of here." Spike knew Captain Cardboard was right and that in itself was all kinds of wrong. Unlike Buffy, Connor had no way out of here unless they got to him.

They could still hear the tell-tale sound of feet pounding the corridors. They were all running in the opposite direction which they had been heading. Just when Spike was despairing of ever getting out of the room in which they were hidden, a familiar voice called his name.

He was never so glad to have his mind violated by the witch. "Red, are you all okay?"

"We're fine, Spike. Have you passed the infirmary yet?"

"No, but we're nearly there. I saw a sign for it."

"Take the third left after the infirmary and that's where all the cells are. Go right down to the other end of the cellblock and Connor is in the second last cell. Then get out of there."

Spike felt a little relieved but he still was anxious as he knew they the soldier boys all had guns and the last time Buffy had been faced with an assailant with a gun she had been shot. That time he had not been there either.

He glared at Riley. "Come on. Let's go! Red just told me where to go."

He got a confused look from the idiot but he caught on quickly and soon the two of them were walking purposefully down the empty corridor. It seemed the others really had provided a distraction that might just help them get into cellblock. Once they were in there, it surely wouldn't be as easy.

Contrary to Willow's reassurance, the three others were in deep trouble. They had found themselves surrounded by several soldiers and their guns. "I really hate guns," thought Buffy. The numbers of soldiers were increasing steadily and all the three of them could do was surrender quietly and hope to find some other way out. They started off well finding a map of the premises. That was helpful knowing that the other two in their party were going in the right direction at least. They had turned around to make their way towards the cellblock, where Henry had informed them Connor was being kept captive. The first clue they had that Willow's invisibility charm was fading was when two men came around the corner and quickly pointed their guns at them. "Who are you?" asked one.

"Hey, that's Angel." answered the other. That was the beginning of a whole load of badness. They fought as best they could but quickly found themselves outnumbered. As they were led away by the soldiers, Buffy could see Angel trying to make eye contact with her. She knew by his expression what he was going to do. Angel wiggled out from the grasp of the men that had him under restraint. Bullets might do damage to a vampire, but unlike humans a little gunshot wound couldn't kill them. Willow and she were another story, though, and she knew Angel wanted them to play along and let him escape. Angel's plan was scuppered, however, as the back of a gun was brought down hard on his skull knocking him to ground.

A muscular, moustached man gave the two women a warning look. "Now don't either of you think about any heroics."

Buffy rolled her eyes. As long as she breathed, she would never give up. As Spike would say she was a stubborn bint. Besides chances were if they were going to be held anywhere then they would be held at the cellblock, and that was where Connor would be and where Spike and Riley were heading, if they weren't already there.

Spike and Riley meanwhile had finally reached their destination. ID badges were needed to gain access, however, which made it difficult to get inside. They could just break down the doors and with his supernatural strength it would easily be done, although it would reduce the element of surprise. He would rather not risk it, yet. Maybe he had grown up at last? His new found maturity didn't stop it from being extremely frustrating to be so close yet so far.

He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Any ideas?"

Riley shook his head. They were hidden in a dark corner opposite the entrance. The people inside were wearing white coats. These were obviously the scientists and this was where all the experimenting was going on.

"We would stick out like sore thumbs," Spike pointed out.

"If we could get our hands on two of those uniforms, we could sneak in."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, but aside from grabbing two and nabbing their clobber…"

His voice trailed off. He looked around carefully to see if there was any possible solution to the problem. Maybe there was a laundry room or a storeroom nearby? They checked a couple of doors but there was no joy. Spike swore under his breath. He looked up at the ceiling then. There were a number of air vents, but they couldn't be sure which one would take them right over the cellblock. Spike was damned if he was going to wait much longer. The sound of footfalls reached his sensitive ears. Somebody was coming. He pulled Riley back into the shadows with him. "If there's only a few, I say let's jump them as quietly as possible." Luckily there were only three men and the two took them from behind swiftly knocked them out. "And bingo was his name - oh!"

They were wearing white coats and if he had to hazard a guess, he would say that they were scientists like the other uniformed people in the cellblock. Spike let his demon come to the fore and growled. _Bloody scientists._ Nevertheless, these bloody scientists were going to get them inside. Without speaking both Spike and Riley took the white coats off two of the victims, and pulled them on themselves instead. Spike checked his coat for an ID badge as it would be needed to gain access. He let his game face recede as he prepared to enter the cell block. "We watch each other's back and go straight to the end of the block. Boy's supposed to be there."

Riley said, "Just try not to attract any attention with that radioactive hair."

Spike raised his brows. "You're just jealous, because Buffy happens to like it."

He swiped his ID card and the two of them walked right in. Everybody in the room looked to be very preoccupied and they aroused no suspicion as they walked through the floor. As they were nearing the back of the cellblock Spike smelt the kid's scent. When they got nearer, he caught sight of the boy, sitting on the floor while a woman stood outside his cell and appeared to be taking notes. The cell was right in the back and was in an isolated spot. They should be able to get into the cell without being spotted but they still had to get out which would require moving out into the open once more. Spike crept up silently behind the woman, placing his hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Connor's eyes lit up in recognition when he spotted Spike. Riley used his id to open the cell door and Connor clumsily got to his feet. "Just shove her into the cell. They can't hear you from the outside no matter how much you scream." Spike noticed the scarf around the woman's neck and used a free hand to untie it. He stepped into the cell still holding the woman tightly and suddenly took his hand away from her mouth only to stuff it with the scarf. The movement was so quick the woman hardly registered it in time to scream.

"Just to be on the safe side," Spike explained. He gestured at Riley. "This is Riley Finn. He used to work in a place just like this."

Riley rolled his eyes. "But I'm on your side now."

Connor ignored the snide comments. "How do we get out of here now?"

Spike shrugged. "We fight."

There was a sudden sound of flurry the other side of the cellblock. Spike peered around the corner. Sure they were definitely going to fight. A group of soldier boys had Buffy, Willow and Angel in tow. Spike supressed a growl. How dare they manhandle his slayer like that?

"You and the boy run when you get a chance. I'm going to distract those wankers."

There was a trolley with laundry up against the wall and Spike walked out into the centre of the cellblock pushing the trolley. He was careful to catch Buffy's eye and her lips quirked upward. He shoved the trolley towards them startling the soldiers giving the three a chance to get free in the ruckus.

"Run!" Spike shouted over his shoulder. He saw them pass out of the corner of his eye as a bald man made a move for him. Spike was too quick for him and grabbed the gun off him, bending it out of shape. Buffy and Spike took a familiar position of fighting back to back as they tried to edge their way out the door towards the exit. There were flashes of light from where Willow was positioned as she used her magic to fight the men and crunches of bone from where Angel was battling. There were bullets flying and this was worrying as both Willow and Buffy could be hurt badly and even killed.

Spike parried a blow from a blond haired scientist. "I was worried about you, love."

Buffy kicked the legs out from another attacker. "I was afraid you and Riley would kill each other."

"It was a close call."

"Come on!" Angel was yelling at the door. Buffy and Spike moved as quickly as they could. As Buffy was leaving she broke the handle off the door to hold them off a bit longer. Hopefully it would buy them enough time to get the closest exit.

The alarms had started sounding again. The high pitched frequency was harsh to their ears. Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and they ran together. Willow and Angel were in front of them following the route taken by Riley and Connor. It wasn't long before they were being perused once again. The sound of gunfire rang out down the narrow corridor. Spike tensed slightly and let out a moan of pain. Buffy looked down to where his leg was bleeding from a bullet wound. He let go of Buffy's hand. "Keep running, love. I'll just slow you down and I won't have you hit by a bullet for me."

She looked at him disbelievingly and tugged at his arm again. "You're not doing something stupid and noble again or rather I won't let you."

"You're an impossible bint. But I guess that's why I love you."

Spike nostrils flared. "We're near the exit."

"Oh thank god," she exclaimed.

"Buffy, can I've some help here?" Angel gestured at the door. "I tried to open it myself, but I think it's a two person job." With their combined brute force they should be able to open the door. Within seconds the door was open, but it seemed the lock was computerised and it was beginning to close again. Willow and Angel rushed out with Buffy in their wake. Riley and Connor managed to run out the door behind her just before the doors shut. She looked around frantically for Spike, but there was no sign of him. "He's not with you?" Buffy was close to panicking.

Riley shook his head. "He was right behind us." Angel and Buffy began using their strength again to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. The door must be reinforced even more from the outside.

"Move over," Willow instructed her, and she had them opened magically within a moment. Buffy took off into the building calling behind her. "I'll hug you later, Will!"

_Where is my damn vampire?_ When she opened the saw a melee of unconscious soldiers and a very smug if pained vampire.

"Spike!" She threw herself into his arms. "Don't ever give me a fright like that again."

Spike looked gleeful. "Can we do it again?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're such a big kid. Quick come on. Willow can only keep the door open so long."

The two of them hurried out the door. The others were clambering into the back of the black van they had arrived in. Xander had clearly seen them escape and driven as close as possible to them. There were soldiers beginning to come out of the doors as they pulled away. Buffy just hoped they wouldn't follow. She was exhausted and had all the excitement that her heart could take for one night.

They arrived back at the hotel without being followed. Angel was looking Connor over carefully and suggesting that he go to the hospital to get checked out. Connor was refusing, but Buffy knew first-hand how Angel could wear you down. Riley and Willow were giving Gunn and Xander the low down on what happened inside. Illyria was pretending that she was not interested in the affair but was listening intently nonetheless. Spike was sitting silently in the corner watching her.

She turned around and walked over to him. "Can we talk?"

Spike patted the floor next to him and she sat down beside him. He seemed to have forgotten his earlier irritation at her. She knew they needed to have this conversation though.

"Spike, I'm sorry about Riley."

He stiffened at the topic. "Can we not do this tonight? I'm knackered."

"No, I need you to understand. It's not that I don't care about your opinion. Sometimes, I just don't think. Bad habits I guess."

"More like I'm the bad habit," he muttered.

"No Spike. You and Dawn are the two most important people in my life right now."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "It doesn't feel like that."

Buffy sighed. "The gang are important and of course I'm going to care what they think. I'm working on learning to be independent Buffy."

He said nothing, but gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand. Well that was a start.

_Author's note_

_Just the epilogue to follow now and hopefully that will be later on today. Thanks to all those who have read and followed this story. I'm sorry I've not been as regular as I would have liked. In the end I thought this story needs a bit more work as the plot was a little weak. I wanted to get it finished, but I probably will be rewriting it at my livejournal._


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Oh to be the owner of this wonderful universe? I wish I did though. Thanks Joss and Mutant Enemy for this wonderful show.**

_We're finally at the end folks. I would like to dedicate this chapter especially to Ginar369. I have been putting her through much trauma for Betrayal, so hopefully this will help a little._

**Convergence**

**Epilogue**

It was time to leave the Hyperion and Buffy was standing at the door to say goodbye to Angel. He gave her a brief hug. "Thank you so much for coming to help."

Buffy beamed at him. "You're welcome."

"It's odd you seem to have a calming influence on Spike."

She laughed at that. "I don't think so."

Angel looked at her wistfully. "I knew that he loved you, but to actually see it first-hand is a different thing. I can see it in your eyes when you look at one another. You know it doesn't hurt as much as I imagined it would. I know you don't need it but you have my blessing."

Buffy was surprised. "You're right, we don't, but I appreciate it all the same." It felt like more than a normal goodbye, like they were tying up their loose ends once and for all.

"And I'm sure you will still be having trouble with those initiative guys. What are you going to do about those?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

Spike came out the door at that moment puffing on a cigarette. "We had better be going, love."

Buffy shook her head. "We're waiting for you in case you haven't noticed."

Spike just grinned. "See you around."

"Thanks," Angel mumbled, catching the younger vampire off guard.

"You're welcome."

Buffy and he walked to the taxi waiting for them. Buffy smiled. She still found it surreal when the two were being civil to one another. Once they were sitting side by side in the taxi, Spike wound down the window. "Hey, Captain Forehead. Do you think you could repeat that bit about being thankful to old Spike?"

Buffy smothered a laugh and whacked him on the arm. Angel's only response to give a two fingered gesture, which Spike himself would be proud of.

Buffy had been afraid Spike wouldn't come back with her. He had a life over in LA after all and she had made no promises to him regarding their future. Still he told her, he wanted to come back with her for now anyway. He was willing to give her the space that she needed to work out what she wanted. The thing is she had figured that much out; she knew she was in love with him. It was whether she was ready to get into a relationship with him was the thing that was worrying her. They had hurt each other so badly in the past and knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. It was Xander that had put in perspective when they were returning from LA. "Do you love him or not?" he had asked.

"It's not that simple," she replied.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you should be with him. Love isn't all roses, Buff. There's always a risk. If you never take a risk, you'll never be happy. I was afraid of marrying Anya, even though I loved her. Instead of working at it, I left her at the altar and I never got that chance again."

That was why Buffy had taken Spike aside once they arrived back at her place. She had thought long and hard about what Xander had said. She examined their past relationship, if you could call it that, and made a decision. She had taken him into their back room, where they would be away from prying eyes. Spike was pacing nervously. There was nothing for it. She just had to say it

"Spike, I –I love you."

Spike's mouth dropped open and his blue eyes were wide.

Buffy smiled and spoke again. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

He gave her an awe-filled look. She had never felt so loved than in that moment. He still seemed to be speechless.

"Can you say something, Spike?"

He just laughed joyfully. "Oh Buffy." He grabbed hold of her and kissed her. She twined her arms around him and responded with fervour. He pulled away to give her time to catch her breath.

He locked his eyes on hers. "You really mean it, love?"

She took his head in her hands and stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"Say it again!"

"I love you."

His lips met hers again passionately.

"I think I finally figured out where we went wrong" Buffy announced the next time she got a chance to breathe.

"You did?" Spike replied warily.

"We were all sex and no kissage!"

Spike arched a brow.

Buffy gave him a coy little smile. "What I mean is that kissing is a great way to shut you up and keep you from saying something stupid."

"Hey!" Spike protested but soon stopped when Buffy threw her arms around him once more.

"Sssh - no talking," Buffy whispered, "There are more interesting things you can do with your mouth".

"Is that right?" he asked smirking. Then they were kissing again

"Mmm you are a great kisser" Buffy murmured into his neck. Spike was grinning widely.

"You are not so bad yourself, pet" he said, running his fingers through her tousled hair. She laughed heartily.

"So am I even better than Peaches?" he asked wickedly.

"Spike!" she exclaimed, "I am not going to answer that."

However, then she giggled. "Um yeah" she conceded with a grin.

"Yes!" He punched the air and then he grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around.

"You're not telling, Angel. Oh my god, did you guys have a bet on who I thought was the better kisser?"

Spike laughed uproariously. "No we did not and no I will not tell the Great Poof as much as I love to brag."

Buffy looked satisfied until he added, "I will be sure to look extremely cocky though."

"You're pig, Spike," she retorted before she kissed him again.

They heard the sound of the door opened and there was a yelp from Xander at the doorway. "Whoops sorry."

"Shut the door on your way out!" Spike growled. Xander quickly obliged him. He must have gone off to tell Dawn gave a squeal from the living room. "It is about time!"

Dawn was loud enough for them to hear. However, they were too much immersed in each other to even notice.

The End


End file.
